Field of the Invention
The present application relates to internet video services, and more specifically, to browsing and playing media content over multiple devices.
Background
Internet video services playing media such as Bravia Internet Video Link (BIVL) enable users to browse and search content on the Internet. The browsing and searching can be done using Internet Protocol television (IPTV) which uses the architecture and networking methods of the Internet Protocol Suite over a packet-switched network infrastructure.
Also, a user may use Graphical User Interface (GUI) to browse, search or view content on IPTV. However, many times media content via BIVL or IPTV must be browsed, searched, or played on a single device, making the viewing experience for the user disruptive or inconvenient. Also, some devices that lack GUI capabilities (e.g. a home audio device that only displays text) may not be able to browse BIVL services with IPTV simply because they lack the ability to display a GUI or graphics to a user.